The Rage of a Dragon and Alicorn
by DarkSoulEX
Summary: Rated T for language and a little "Love" scene if you get what i mean ;D
1. Chapter 1

Spike's growing grudge

A/N: This story just CAME to mind (While I was in the shower LOL),Hope you guys enjoy this!

"Spike? Spiiiiiike!"

It was just another typical day at the Library. Twilight wanted to catch up on some studies she had missed out on (Pinkie Pie's Party last night,Go figure.) and she needed Spike to get the books she needed.

"I-Im coming Twilight!"

Spike was getting irritated,How come she couldn't just use her magic to get the books herself?

"There you are! I need to do tons of studying today!"

"I'm sorry Twilight….I was getting the books but-"

"No buts! You need to be quicker if your going to be my #1 Assistant!"

"But Twilight i-"

Twilight glared at Spike.

"Fine….Ill get out of your way…."

Spike went upstairs to the bedroom,Very much angry.

"Why won't she ever listen to me…." Spike muttered to himself.

Later in the day,Twilight had asked Spike to pick up some books that Princess Celestia had sent her.

"And _PLEASE_ don't let any anything happen to the books Spike."

Spike sighed. "Yeah sure Twilight….."

Spike had managed to get the books. As he was walking back home he saw a pile of gems on the ground.

A/N: Wow,Most epic cliffhanger ever or what?

Continuing Chapter 2 while you are reading this!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for waiting you lovable bronehs :D

A small bit of cussing in this chapter :3

"Mmmm! GEMS!"

Spike was eating the gems while holding the books. But overhead,Rainbow dash was on a cloud and she immediately made a lightning bolt.

"GAAAAAAAAAH!"

This caused Spike to scream in horror and caused him to hiccup some fire onto the books.

"Oh…Crap…."

"HAHAHAHAHA!"

Rainbow Dash was laughing so hard.

Then suddently,Twilight was walking by looking for Spike.

"Spike,What's taking you so lo-"

To her horror,She saw charred books and ashes.

"Spike…..WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!"

"Twilight! I'm sorry! It wasn't my fault!"

"Not your fault? YOU JUST BURNED ALL THESE IMPORTANT BOOKS!"

Spike's eyes was getting watery.

"But…But I didn't….."

"NO DAMN BUTS! YOU GET YOUR SCALEY LITTLE ASS HOME AND STAY UPSTAIRS! I AM NOT ALLOWING YOU NEAR ANYTHING EVER AGAIN!"

Spike ran back home and hid in his basket. He heard Twilight storm in with anger.

"That damn Dragon…Always burning things and making excuses….."

Spike was severely hurt…

That night,Spike gathered all of his things and he made way for the door.

"Im sick and tired of taking Twilight's crap…"

Spike quietly opened and closed the door.

"I'm on my own from now on…..Maybe if I'm nice enough,That Dragon that nearly killed me will let me stay with him."

Spike thought about that and decided that he wouldn't risk THAT ever again.

He made his way to the Everfree forest and traveled through there,Hoping to make a some sort of home.

As Princess Luna was watching her moon,She was talking to herself.

"Why can't sister ever make time for me…..Why do we have to be royal in the first place…"

She was very depressed and decided to fly over to the Everfree forest for a nice little stop at her favorite stream.

A/N: Short chapters,I know but I promise you this is going to be worth reading


	3. Chapter 3

Spike saw a stream ahead.

"Good….I'm very thirsty after that super long walk…."

As he was drinking,Princess Luna landed on the other side of the stream.

"Spike?"

Spike jumped a little.

"Pr-Princess Luna?"

Spike immediately bowed in her presence.

"Its okay,You don't have to do that. We aren't in the presence of anyone right now."

"Oh ok….."

They were quiet for a little bit….

"Spike,What are you doing here anyway?"

"I'm traveling through the forest in hope to find another place to live."

"Why? Do you not like Twilight Sparkle?"

Spike's rage meter shot up.

"I hate Twilight….I hate her to hell…"

"But why?"

Spike explained what has been happening for the past few days (A/N: Too lazy to write this part down _)

"Hmm. I see."

"She's been acting like a total ass lately to me! Treating me like a slave,Putting all her needs before mine! Hell,She even forgot to make me dinner twice this week!"

"Maybe she's just extremely busy?"

"If she was SO busy,She wouldn't be hanging out with her friends and leaving me to do all the work would she?"

"Good point…."

"I can kind of relate to what your going trough Spike."

"Really?"

Its hard be a Royal Pony,Celestia just keeps going to do work and leaving me in the dark…."

"Ouch."

"We even had planned to spend a whole day bonding together and she never showed up…..It made me feel….."

Princess Luna began to start crying.

Spike had NO experience in comforting a girl whatsoever….(A/N: Gee,You'd THINK he would have some sort of experience in this when he is around Twilight…..)

"H-Hey its alright Luna! I feel you! Im stuck inside a library 24/7 working FULL TIME on the library when Twilight knows fully well she should be doing her part."

"Well…Like I said before,It's not easy being a Royal Pony."

"And its not easy being a slav-…Assistant."

"Well,It's nearly time for me to get back to the castle and wake up Celestia so she can raise the sun…."

"Yeah,And im sure it won't be too long before Twilight goes nuts over me hitting the road. Gotta get a move on."

"Well,Thank's for having this conversation with me Spike."

"No Probs Luna."

Spike set off in one direction and Princess Luna flew back to Canterlot to get in her bed.

(A/N: Pretty good huh? Ill write more of this tommorow,Im feeling so DEAD right now.)


	4. Chapter 4

(A/N:Yay! The nexted chapter!)

As the sun was rose,Twilight woke up and noticed Spike was gone.

"_Hmm….Must of gotten an early start…"_

Twilight went downstairs and looked for Spike.

"Spike? Spike!"

Twilight couldn't find Spike anywhere,So she asked some pony's around Ponyville if they had seen Spike.

They hadn't.

"Oh man,Where IS he…."

All of Twilights friends walked into the room.

"Y'know Sugarcube,I reckon Spike ran away again."

"WHAT? Why would he do that?" 

"Umm….Well…You….."

"Speak up Fluttershy!"

"If Spike did run away again,I wouldn't be so surprised why."

Twilight was confused.

"Why aren't any of you surprised? We have to find him!"

"I have not!"

Pinkie Pie immediately jumped into the conversation.

"Twilight! You HAVE been a meany mean pants to Spikey."

"Would all of you guys care to explain then?"

They all chattered at once about how she would go have fun for herself and leave Spike to do all the work and yadda yadda yadda…

"Ok ok I get it….I've been a terrible friend to Spike…."

"Yeah uhh….You kinda are."

"Now how are we going to find Spike?"

"I reckon,He went back to the Everfree forest."

Rainbow Dash shuddered.

"T-THAT PLACE?"

"Yes Dash,That place."

"Well I say we head over to that mucky little place right now!"

"Umm….Well I don't want to go…"

"Fluttershy! You have to come with us,You can help us convince Spike to come back!"

"Ok….I guess….."

They set out to find Spike and hope he is alright.

MEANWHILE.

"Luna,I have some business to take care of,Will you be alright by yourself?"

"Yes…"

"Alright,I will be back in 7 hours or so."

Princess Luna was devastated,They had planned to spend time together today but the Mayor of Ponyville just HAD to schedule a meeting today.

"As much as I'd like to run away with Spike,I can't do it…."

"There's just too much trace on me and being Royal doesn't make it any better….."

Princess Luna was just feeling sad.

She didn't have any friends,Mainly because everypony wants to be friends with her just because she is Royal,It wouldn't be a real friendship…..

She wanted someone to play with.

To have fun with.

To be REAL friends with…

(A/N: Damn good huh? Next chapter will be uploaded soon!)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N: So sorry about the long wait! Had shit to do over the week. Managing Dead Frontier,My Life and fanfiction with f*ckloads of other websites to deal with is hard ass work. I decided to make signs of which pony is speaking to avoid confusion.)

Spike was running through the forest,Hoping to get away from that evil pony…

"_Pretty sure she knows by now,Which means I gotta move it…."_

At the treehouse… (I'm going to call it that. PROBLEM BRONYS?)

"Ok girls,Lets go go go!"

They got to the everfree forest where they began to shake…

"Errr,Twilight?" ( Rainbow Dash)

"What is it Dash?"

"Spike left a while ago,How do we know he hasn't reached the end of the forest already?" (-Rainbow Dash)

"Well,He's just a baby dragon and couldn't of gotten far."

"But then again,Dragons are known for their great speed. Even baby dragons can go really fast…."

"Well then letsa go go go go go girls!" (-Pinkie Pie)

They ran through the forest in hope to find Spike on the way.

Meanwhile….

Luna decided to go out for a fly again.

"Are you sure you won't need us with you Princess Luna?" (-Royal Guards)

"Its quite alright,I can defend myself if something attempts to attack me."

"Very well."

The Guards walked away.

"_I need to find Spike again…"_

Luna used a Locator spell in order to find Spike.

"_Ah,There he is….._"

She flew as fast as she could to get to him….

Meanwhile

Spike was still running.

And saw an exit.

"Yes! I made it to the end of the forest!"

He ran for the Exit,Then suddenly,Princess Luna flew down to him.

"Hello again Spike!"

"Oh hi Luna,I can't really chat right now,Twilight and the gang are probably after me by now…."

"Its alright Spike,Ill help you get away."

Luna turned around.

"Hop on,Ill fly you over to one of my special hiding places!"

Spike sure as hell wasn't going to turn down an offer like that.

He jumped up on her back but slipped a little and hit one of her wings,An EXTREMELY sensitive part of her wings which made her blush a little.

"Luna…Are you alright?"

"Huh?,Oh yes im fine…."

Luna had a small erotic moment which made her feel really good.

(A/N: Wow,I got the weirdest boner while typing that part out…..

Hope you enjoy this!)


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N: Here's the long awaited Chapter 6! And for all you people fapping to ponys,I'm going to continue that scene in this chapter.)

As Spike and Luna landed,She walked Spike the rest of the way to her hideout.

"Here you go Spike,Feel free to stay here as long as you like!"

"Sure thing Luna!"

Luna watched Spike unpack his things from the makeshift bag tied to a stick.

She felt happier then she had ever been in a long time.

"Luna? What's up?"

"I just never felt so glad to be with you…"

Spike got the wrong idea at the moment.

"Umm….Luna? Aren't we kinda young for that stuff?"

"You nincompoop! I mean us together like friends….."

Spike was amazed.

"You mean,You want to be my friend?"

"Yes,You're the only one that actually walks,talk's and acts normally around me."

"Well why wouldn't i?"

Luna pointed her hoof at her Tiara.

"Oh,That's why…."

"And you're the only one who wants to be my friend for real,Not because im a Royal Pony…."

"Well of course,I would NEVER be friends with someone because they were popular or royal!"

"Thanks Spike."

Luna began to feel good like she a few hours before…..

"Owww…."

"Whats wrong?"

"When we landed through the trees,I got splinters in my wings. Could you take them out please?"

As Spike was taking out the splinters,Luna was having thoughts.

"_Spike makes a really great friend,Boyish yes but he's a great friend,He doesn't want to mooch off me,He doesn't want to-….uhnnnnn…"_

Spike removed a splinter from the extremely sensitive part of her wing and it made her feel good again.

"Ahh….."

"Something wrong Luna?"

"You touched that part of my wing again….."

"Oh crap…Im sorry i-

"No its alright Spike…Could you uhh do it again but this time,Rub it."

"Errr….Sure alright…."

Spike began to rub the extremely sensitive part of her wing again,It made her moan.

"Agaaaain?"

Spike rubbed again and she moaned and panted.

"Ahhh….Th-Thanks Spike…."

"Umm….Sure thing…Should I keep removing the splinters?"

"Oh yes,Do continue."

(A/N: Yes,I got a boner while making this chapter. And yes,I fapped to it.

You can't NOT fap to that. Will make chapter 7 tomorrow.)


	7. Chapter 7 Real one

(A/N: Its like midnight where I am…But I promised you guys a new chapter so im going to keep the promise I made.)

As Twilight and her friends were running through the everfree forest,Twilight was having thoughts….

"_Oh Celestia,What possessed me to act the way I did to Spike,He's just a baby dragon…..Im such a crappy friend…."_

Applejack suddenly realized something.

"Uh,Twi?"

"Yeah Applejack?"

"Can't you just use your locator spell to find Spike?"

"Oh…..Yeah I forgot I had that…."

Twilight horn glowed and a magical screen came up in front of the gang and it showed Spike inside a cave eating gems and reading a book.

"Oh boy,Im glad that I left home and that….that purple little nightmare that I had to live with….." (- Spike)

Everyone's pupils went small and Twilight's eyes welled up with tears.

"Im…..Im t-that bad?"

"You kinda are….." (- Rainbow Dash)

Twilight began to cry.

"Yeah! You're a rudey rude rude meany mean mean pants!" (-Pinkie Pie)

"Pinkie dear,You aren't helping the situation." (-Rarity)

"Um….I don't think Spike wants to come back….." (- Fluttershy)

Twilight regained confidence.

"No…I want Spike back….He's just too dear a friend to let go of…."

"Then lets hightail it to the area he's in!" (-Applejack)

MEANWHILE.

Princess Luna was reading one of her favorite books when suddenly,Princess Celestia walked in.

"Sister? I thought you had things to do and places to be at?"

"Luna….All of those things were dumped. I want to make it up to you for having to leave whenever I got called to go someplace."

"Really?"

Luna was Excited!

"Yes!"

Celestia and Luna began making for the doors when a Guard walked in.

He bowed in their presence.

"Sorry to disturb you Princess,But I have just received a message from Twilight Sparkle."

"Well can't it wait?"

"It cannot your Majesty,It has a striped seal on it."

Celestia and Luna knew what that meant.

"Read it please."

"Ahem,_Princess Celestia and Princess Luna,You must help me! Spike ran away from me again and I can't find him at all,If you can,Me and my friends are waiting that the other end of the Everfree forest!"_

"You are dismissed."

The guard left.

"Sister,Lets go together to help find Spike."

"That's just what I was thinking Luna."

They both flew off in the direction of the other side of the Everfree Forest.

(A/N: Hope you guys do like this! Chapter 8 will come sometime today or tomorrow.)


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N: Yes,I know I don't update this often. I like making fanfics,Just not the type to stay on em. Most likely to end here or chapter 9 I guess.)

Spike suddenly had a nervous feeling…

He looked out a small window and REALLY far away,He saw Twilight,The gang and both princesses.

"Oh. Crap."

Spike tried to find a way out of here,A secret exit or SOMETHING.

Sadly,The only ways out of here was the small window and the passage leading up to the rock that hid the entrance.

"No no no!"

Spike was racing to think how to get out of here.

He looked at his hands with medium-small claws at the end.

"Duh….."

He began scratching the dirt and slightly rocky walls for a quick getaway.

(MEANWHILE)

"I think he may have gone this way…" (Twilight)

Applejack looked at the ground.

"He did a dern good job of trying to cover his tracks too…"

Applejack dusted off the ground with her hoof and saw spiky dragon foot marks on the ground.

"That is a big giveaway." (Princess Celestia)

Celestia used her alicorn magic and it made tons of dragon tracks viewable leading right up to a rock that was extremely far in the distance.

Celestia knew that was one of Luna's hiding spots.

"Luna…..These tracks lead to one of your hideouts….."

Luna made a nervous face.

"Care to explain?" (Celestia)

"I Uhhh….Saw Spike in the Everfree forest and uhh…Helped him escape…"

Twilight and her gang gave Luna an evil stare. (A/N:Take Fluttershy's stare and multiply it by the hundreds.)

It made Luna shiver a lot.

"What the…." (Rainbow Dash)

Rainbow saw a faint cloud of smoke coming from under that rock.

"Well I am most certainly NOT going down in a dirty cave!" (Pretty Obvious,Ain't it?)

Luna rolled her eyes….

"_I can't understand why she refuses to go down in a cave,Yet a Princess like me did it and ended up perfectly fine._"

They all began to travel to that rock.

(MEANWHILE)

Spike was digging as fast as he could possibly go.

"C'mon c'mon c'mon…."

He stopped digging for a second and heard multiple hooves above ground not too far away.

"NO!"

Spike began digging faster and suddenly heard that rock moving slowly.

"Craaaaaap….."

He saw a tiny crack of light through the tunnel he made.

"Oh yeah!"

He digged through and made it above ground.

Spike began to run as fast as he could.

"Geez,Whats the use….They would probably set Rainbow Dash after me….."

Spike didn't really care if they sent Dash after him,He was focused on getting away from Twilight.

(MEANWHILE)

"Ok,Smoke's clear but I ain't see claw or tail of Spike….." (Applejack)

"HE TUNNELED THROUGH HEEEREEE!" (Pinkie Pie)

They all ran through the tunnel,Saw the hole that Spike got out of and went through it.

Celestia had a tough time getting through it because she was the largest out of them all.

"This is one of those times I wish I wasn't so big…."

They all giggled at that remark.

Celestia rolled her eyes.

Rarity looked up and saw Spike running not too far away.

"There he is! Get him!"

Rainbow Dash flew at max speed after Spike.

The rest ran.

Spike heard Dash coming up after him.

"_It's just like the pony cop shows….Those burglars and thieves end up getting caught. Guess im caught too…."_

Spike knew the inevitable was coming up after him like a big tank.

"GOTCHA!"

Spike knew that was it but realized that he would suffer Twilight and her raging.

He clawed Rainbows hooves and she yelped in pain.

"_Gotta…Keep…..Running…"_

Spike just HAD to get away,He could not stand the way of how Twilight treated him.

Fluttershy began to fly.

"Ill get him!"

Spike saw Fluttershy flying to him.

"Fluttershy is soft-hearted but she can still get me….."

Spike saw a medium-sized mountain up ahead and leaped up on it and began climbing with his claws.

"UP THERE!" (Twilight)

Princess Celestia used a binding spell on spike and an invisible force grabbed him and pulled him slowly towards everyone.

"_Guess that's it for me….."_

Spike stopped resisting and soon became face to face with his fate.

"Spike….." (Twilight)

"What do YOU want you horrible nightmare…."

Twilight felt so guilty that she couldn't really talk to Spike.

"Spike,What were you thinking when you left Twilight Sparkle?" (Celestia)

"Princess….She keeps treating me like a slave!"

Celestia was a bit surprised by the aura of anger surrounding him.

"She NEVER lets me do anything fun! I wanted to go with her and everyone else to the Young Fliers Competition but NOOOOO,I had to stay here and manage things at the library. Twilight,Have I ever told you that nopony EVER comes in to the library?"

"Spike,Tha-" (Celestia)

"I needed to stay inside on that one day where Ponyville had a big downpour but NOOOOO,She kicks me outside into a shed with rain dripping through,Did I mention that that whole thing collapsed on me during the night?"

Celestia gave Twilight an angry look.

"And I also remember wanting to go outside and just have FUN! But NOOOOO,I have to stay inside and be #1 assistant ALL THE TIME."

Spike looked at Twilight.

"You are ALWAYS putting your needs before mine! You don't even think that I'd like to do something every once in while!"

Twilight was feeling guiltier then she ever had before…

"Twilight Sparkle." (Celestia)

Twilight knew she was going to get severely punished…

Celestia's Horn glowed extremely bright and everything froze and then went black.

"W-Where are we?"

"This is a dark and empty Void in the universe. I decided this would be the best place to talk to you about the meaning of your friendship…."

Twilight was still under heavy guilt and sorrow…

"I can sense and see that gray aura of guilt and sorrow you are currently in…"

"Twilight,You were sent to Ponyville to make friends. That you have done."

"Yes….."

"But you have been severely neglecting one of your very best friends."

"I know I have….."

"You need to let a dragon,Especially a dragon like Spke have fun Twilight. You cannot leave him locked up in a library all day."

Celestia went deeper. (A/N: Keep those thoughts at bay ¬_¬)

"I do hang out with Spike sometimes!"

"That you do,But you either end up going home or stick your snout in a book."

Twilight was feeling more guilty and sad.

"Twilight,You MUST have fun. You must let Spike have fun!"

"…"

"Twilight,I even know that Spike and Luna are friends now."

"They ARE?"

"Yes,Spike now has her to hang out with,He has a new friend and I can tell he is almost ready to dump his friendship with you in the trash."

"I-I Didn't….."

Twilight broke down crying.

Celestia kneeled down to Twilight.

"Twilight,You have something I could never have…."

"W-W-What D-D-Do I-I have?"

"Friends."

Twilight was surprised.

"I could never make any friends for two reasons…"

"One,Im a Princess,People just want to be my friend all because im Royal."

"Two,I have very many duties,So I couldn't ever make time for friends."

Twilight was surprised even more.

"Twilight,You have that special gift and I don't. _Take advantage of it!"_

"Princess….I will make up to Spike and restore our friendship."

"Thank You Twilight."

Celestia's Horn glowed brightly again and they wound up back in the spot the originally were.

"All of you will now be teleported back to your homes."

Everything went white and everypony was back home.

Twilight saw Spike and ran to him.

She huddled her head over Spike's neck.

"Im sorry Spike!"

"I have been neglecting you severely and treating you like a slave….."

"I nearly destructed our friendship just for the sake of studying…"

"You sure did…." (Spike)

"To make it up to you,I will no longer be extremely focused on studying and I will go have fun."

"You will?" (Spike)

"Yes Spike,I promise you."

"Apology accepted."

(EPILOGUE)

"Spike,Ready to have some fun today?"

"Ready as Ill ever be!"

"Then lets get-a-crackin and go!"

Spike hopped onto Twilight's back and they both went off to join their friends in a planned all week vacation.

(A/N: LONGEST. FUCKING. CHAPTER. EVER.

This took me like 2 hours to type so don't TL;DR. Also,It should hold you over until I get another story up.)


End file.
